Changing Fates
by Darclight
Summary: (AU) Jaune runs away from home because he wants to prove himself. His twin sister who shows no interest in being a Huntsman shows skill like all his other sister. A year passes and Jaune, now teacher at the Clock Tower senses danger in Remnant.


**Chapter 1 The Clock Tower**

 **A/N: This was a story about Jaune and (his OC sister) Joan and how their paths are converging. Also, note that this is not a full RWBY x Fatestay Night crossover. Jaune and Joan in the beginning are respectively Fourteen-years old.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own RWBY or FSN.**

 **-/X/-/X/-**

 **The Clock tower**

 **-/X/-/X/-**

All of it starts with Jaune hearing about the adventures his father goes on and how he's saving people. It escalates when Jaune starts to read comic books of Heroes and fables of ancestors long since dead.

He has decided that he wants to be a Hero so that he can protect everyone.

That dream is brutally shattered when he shows almost no inherit battle prowess. His training sword is loosely held in his hands; much less, the form he shows is nowhere near his six older sisters.

He's trained every day for almost a week and shows no real skill. His sisters (who by all right on their first try could do far better than him) try to cheer him up and keeps lying at his face that he'll get better.

He begins to withdraw in himself and rarely speaks to any of his family anymore. Wait, none except his twin sister Joan, who shows no interest in the family business of being Huntsman. Her dream is to become a teacher, much like Jaune's own mother.

But, one day Joan just wanted to know how it felt to wield a weapon... It is on this day that Jaune knows that Fate is cruel. Her style is perfect; everything she does is 100% much better than his week's worth of training. To add salt to the wound is that Joan has quite literally mastered the sword and shield.

Their father and sisters praise her and she starts to see that becoming a Huntsman is actually pretty fun. Jaune sees how his sisters and father, even his mother look at her with pride. It feels as if someone is twisting a knife in his neck.

He wonders if he'll ever get the same look?

He stays with his family for two more years, prone to the hurt they spread. Contrary to believe Jaune could be sneaky and would oftentimes hear how his sisters make of fun of him when they thought he was up in his bed sleeping.

The sad look his mother always shows him as she tries to comfort him in the small ways. Funny actually, as they forgot his birthday... He gets pats on the back for getting an A+ while his sisters gets a celebration... Really, it's quite laughable at how hypocritical his family is.

They encourage familial bonds, and yet he is treated as just a house pet.

The disappointed looks his father gives him before putting on his mask of Happiness. It's sickening. What's more sickening is how his twin-sister Joan gets a call from the Headmaster of Beacon asking if she would like to join.

His father "Apparently" knows the Headmaster of Beacon and called in a favour. She is accepted, and when she's sixteen she will be able to join. So that makes seven out of eight Arcs to have been sent to a Huntsman Academy...

Above all, he hates how she's the one protecting him even though he made a promise to protect her...

It all gets so heavy that Jaune considers running away at the age of fifteen. It's snowing in his village that night when he quietly leaves the house. He takes one of the spare swords in the shed.

He leaves a note on the kitchen table.

Crocea Mors is apparently reserved for Joan!

Thus begins Jaune's story...

 **/**

 **One Year Later**

The alarm bell rings as her eyes flutter open it's as annoying as ever. Automatically she stands up and walks to Jaune's bed to wake him up... Her mind kicks in and realises that he's gone...

Her expression gets downtrodden as she thinks back to her twin brother, to how the rest of the family discussed what to do about Jaune. Should they foster his Ideal or crush it?

She hates that she chose the option to crush it... She hates her family for even considering such a thing... She hates Jaune for leaving her alone...

Above all else, she hates herself for ravishing in the raise from her older sisters and father.

Deep down she knows that she is the reason for Jaune's running away.

She shakes her head to rid herself of these negative emotions. Today is the day when she's going to Beacon. Another lance of sadness runs through her as she realises that Jaune wanted to go to Beacon.

She gets ready, and everyone except her brother is there to greet her with Breakfast. After Jaune's runaway they learn to never bring it up and live in this pseudo-happiness.

Joan knows that her mother still grieves in the confines of her room. How her Father has resorted to staying cooped up in his study. She notices how her sister's begin to accept more and more missions.

How her older sister ask friends to keep an eye out for her twin brother. One night while getting a drink of water she hears how her sisters' blame themselves for Jaune's runaway.

Soon enough they all are standing at the Bullhead docking station to say goodbye. Joan puts on her best smile and hopes it isn't a grimace 'cause someone's not here... Someone who should've been the one to be actually going.

They have a huge family hug and it still feels wrong, but she smiles regardless. She places Crocea Mors on her waist and boards the ship. All of this feels wrong as if she's taken someone else's dream from them.

She can only hope wherever he is that he's safe and alright.

 **/**

He treats the game as if it's cat and mouse. He jumps from roof to roof as a Black-Bow materializes in his right-hand. He grins almost as if he's possessed as an arrow appears in his other hand.

"Nighty-Night-!"

He sings as he released the arrow and it hits dead centre. On the ground lies a portly man with brown-hair and an arrow shot straight through his skull.

After the bow vanishes the blonde-haired kid cranes over in pain as more and more memories affect him. He sees a barren wasteland littered with hundreds, no wait thousands of swords! He sees a tightrope being wind around his neck.

He sees countless deaths...

"I know you hate it, but that's what has to be done. Criminals are rabid dogs who need to be put down."

The blonde teen mutters as he rises to his feet. He stretches as a ghostly image appears behind him. The teen turns around and sighs as he sees the silver-hair, red themed warrior with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Another lecture...'

"Yes, another lecture." A manly voice comes from beside Jaune, this voice deeper and more mature in nature, "Sometimes you forget that we're mentally linked. Anyways, never get too riled up with killing someone, it's wrong and not something you should be proud of." The silver-haired, cobalt-eyes, tanned skin man beside him offered.

"I know... but, he was selling slaves on the black market, kidnapped innocent people of the streets, not to mention that he hated Faunus so much he just abducted them to torture them." Jaune explained, a dead arctic look in his heterochromatic eyes, which right one, was blue while his left was the same as the man next to him.

"Well, there was that... and, aargh! Who am I kidding? You did well, Jaune." The man praised Jaune.

Jaune smiled at his mentor's praise than tapped his earpiece as Jaune informed them that his mission was complete. Suddenly, a red glyph formed under Jaune's feet as the glyph began to move upwards as Jaune's body inch by inch began to vanish. It took a matter of three second and Jaune was gone. Unaware to the young man he missed a figure with a purple cloak standing behind a wall as she investigated the young, mysterious man.

"It's just as you said, Ozpin. I sensed the trace of Magic lingering all over that young man." The figure ended the call as it headed back to beacon.

 **/**

"Phew! Another successful mission in the bag." Jaune said, as he stepped through the Kaleidoscope Gateway, awaiting him, his ' _ **Regulator**_ ' and Headmaster, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Well done Mr. Arc, Archer." The Headmaster said, gesturing for Jaune and Sakura to follow him.

- _ **Designated World 785 521 389 000 has restored to it's normal timeline. No further abnormalities are detected.**_ -

"That's good." Jaune's ' _ **Regulator**_ ' a young woman with purple-hair, lilac-eyes, and red ribbons clarified. She was in her normal school clothes that was a stark white; her costume was a white blazer, red-tie while her skirt stopped just above her knees, and she had on black stockings that went all the way up to her thighs. On her feet was black school shoes, but the most shocking thing was the Angel wings that extended out of her back, well it was sort of as if it was just energy and not real wings.

"Hey, did you wait up for me again, Sakura?" jaune asked, worry lacing his voice as he placed his hand on her shoulder as Sakura simply smiled and shook her head.

"No, I actually prefer waiting for you rather than... sitting with that rowdy bunch." She explained, placing her hand atop Jaune's.

"Okay then, Sakura." Jaune said, placing his forehead against his ' _ **Regulator's**_ ' as he took her hands in his. "You just have to trust me and believe in yourself; after all we were partners for four years. And I know how strong you are... I was there."

"Tee-hee!" Skura giggled, "I totally forgot about that.

"Ahem!" their headmaster cleared his throat as Jaune and Sakura broke apart at breakneck speeds.

"Anyways, now I can begin with taking down Salem now that all abnormalities have been taken care of? Jaune asked his mind still a bit reeling from the information that he had seen when his Headmaster showed him Remnant's greatest threat.

"Yes. But... something came up and I'm afraid you're the only one that can stop _**it**_." The headmaster said, as Jaune could already hear screaming from inside the classroom.

"Why me...?!" Jaune whined, sagging as he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Also, Mr. Arc I would like you to come see me after classes." Jaune's Headmaster said, walking away while waving his hand in a goodbye gesture.

"Yes, sir!" Jaune said, saluting in return.

"Are you ready?" His partner Sakura Matou asked.

With Herculean (In a classroom on the other side of the campus Hercule sneezed.) effort Jaune slammed open the door as his Aura shone a deadly white as he glared at his students. He physically felt, saw, and heard them gulp as he stalked to his desk, his body shining white as his official teacher uniform materialized; consisting of his signature white overcoat and scarf, underneath his buttoned-shirt with black fingerless gloves and his baggy white-pants along with his black and black combat boots.

"Anyone mind telling me why the Headmaster came to personally get me from my mission about my class being out of control?" Jaune asked, a sword, mainly known as the ' _ **Sword in the Stone**_ ' took shape above his head. The entire class went stock still as they and even their ' _ **Astrals**_ ' stiffened in fear.

"W-Well... you see sir t-there was a discussion going on about you and... Mr. Gilgamesh."

"What did the discussion pertain with us?" Jaune asked, another sword, this one the famed ' _ **CaladBolg II'.**_

"We were discussing about who was stronger. I voted for you Mr. Arc." The girl, his top student, Mash Kyrielight said.

"Oh, so then who were the ones that argued against you?" Jaune asked, his voice laced with the promise hurt and probably death... until-! "Oww! T-that hurts! Quit it, Sakura." Jaune yelled at his assistant homeroom teacher.

"Stop that, Jaune!" Sakura scolded Jaune pulling his ear.

"Mrs. Matou! The entire class screamed in relief and happiness as they saw their saviour... but then as they got a closer look they could see Mrs. Matou shaking in anger?

"Mrs. Matou...? Ritsuka Fujimaru asked.

"Who...? Sakura whispered, "Who...?" Sakura muttered, "Who...?" Sakura asked, "Who touched my Twinkie!" Sakura yelled, her entire form changing into that of a real angel as a spear formed in her hands it was the ' _ **Archetype Noble Phantasm'**_ , ' _ **Durindana**_ '; technically the strongest weapon in all of the Clock Tower. Even able to stand against ' _ **Ea**_ ', another weapon in the range of ' _ **Archetype Noble Phantasm'**_ a sword that predated all Life and main purpose was to destroy all of creation.

So, that made this ' _ **Durindana'**_ and ' _ **Ea**_ ' the complete opposite and Sakura as Gilgamesh's only match. How ironic the girl Gilgamesh thought to be the weakest possessing the strongest Noble Phantasm. Also, being the girl who abhors violence possessing the only weapon that could give him a true show.

Somewhere in the back of Jaune's mind, he was sure Gilgamesh was already running over here with ' _ **Ea**_ ' in hand screaming like a maniac...

Elsewhere on the other side of campus Gilgamesh sneezed as he sprinted down the halls laughing like a maniac as he kept repeating, "Fight, Fight, Fight."

(SIGH!)

Maybe it had to do with the fact that Sakura being a true wielder of the Third Magic, Heavens Feel. Not to mention that she was a being with an infinite amount of Prana or Mana coursing through her thanks to that Third Magic that only her bloodline had achieved and successfully control.

"H-Hey, Sakura?" Jaune asked, cowering alongside his students as alarms blared all over the school indicating a Noble Phantasm above level S+++... (If you didn't know Jaune would say that that plusses would go on forever.) release, "Can you put down the weapon, please...?" Jaune asked, shaking like a leaf.

"Oh! Sorry, Jaune." Sakura apologized as her form went back to it's normal state. The students and Jaune blowing a breath of relief as the door to the classroom burst of it's hinges flying Sakura and completely destroying her desk in the corner.

"Fight me, Sakura!" Gilgamesh's voice screamed, his entire body covered in sweat as he held ' _ **Ea**_ ' in one hand. Almost like a switch, turning off Sakura walked to Gilgamesh and patted him on the head. Completely ignoring her broken desk in the corner.

"No, Gil, I'm sorry, but if we fought with our Ultimate Noble Phantasms we'd probably destroy all of reality. And I don't know about you, but I like reality." Sakura explained, as Gilgamesh's face dropped, his shoulders sagging as he walked back to his classroom muttering how it wasn't fair.

Sakura returned to the class, bent forward in an apologizing manner, and muttered sorry.

'It wasn't fair; a girl that gets angry over a single Twinkie could destroy them all!' There was some flawed logic in there somewhere, he didn't know where, but it was there!

Mrs. Matou your Twinkie was lying on the ground..." A guy with black-hair established, pointing to the accursed Twinkie.

"My Twinkie!" Sakura yelled, running to the Twinkie, picking it up and began to un-wrap the goodness that lay inside. It was at that moment that half of the entire class fainted, Jaune included, as Sakura ran over to Jaune, a concerned look on her face.

"Jaune, wake up! Students get up! Now's not the time to sleep. What will I tell Saber?!" Sakura informed them, panicking as she could already hear heeled boots closing in on their class.

With the last vestiges of Jaune's mind, he wanted to yell:

"Damn woman! You almost killed us and now's not the time to sleep?! It was the perfect time!

Anyways, he didn't want to deal with Mrs. Saber the only other person that he would willingly scold him for she and Sakura were his best friends. Then a flash of his twin sister's face appeared and even though it would be sad, he wanted to know what she was doing?

 **/**

Aboard a certain Bullhead going to Beacon, Joan sat in the corner, a locket with two pictures in it, one of her brother, and other of herself when they were ten.

"Where are you...?" She asks under her breath, closing the locket as she along with other students descended down to Beacon, the place where there Future awaited them, where they would become the strongest people to fight against the Grimm.

Little did she and many others know that dark clouds was brewing as an ' _ **Astral**_ ' fell to Remnant, one far stronger than anyone anticipated. Finally, Angra Mainyu had arrived at the place where ' _ **Memories lay Forgotten**_ '.

His form shimmering in a pool of darkness before he transformed into what looked like a black cat as he soon wandered out of one of the alleys in Vale.

 **-/X/-/X/-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: Hey, this is a new project, well, more of an idea that's been floating in my head. First of all, let me clarify that this story is relatively a One-Shot until I can get my head out of my ass. Also, to some who might be confused time flows differently at the Clock Tower than in any real world, so Jaune is technically four years older.**

 **Terms and Names of interest:**

 **Astrals: Fancy word for Servants if you haven't known already.**

 **Archetype Noble Phantasms: Ea and Durindana fall into this aspect, as they are weapons that could destroy all creation.**

 **The Clock Tower: A School that exist outside Dimensions and was created by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg after witnessing the demise of multiple Worlds. To clear up something else this school is attended by various people all possessing a piece of Astrals.**

 **I need a Beta, anyone?**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
